


The Magic of Santa's Lap

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Santa's Lap, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco doesn't believe in the magic of Santa's lap. Harry tries to show him how true it is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of Santa's Lap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenie_Mab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/gifts).



> This is the holiday card ficlet for Mab! As always, JK Rowling owns these characters and the world of Harry Potter; I just like to play with them.

“I don’t understand.” Draco stares at Harry, taking in the thick red coat with the white fur at his throat and wrists. The floppy hat that perches on those tousled dark locks, barely holding them under control. The heavy red trousers, tucked into black boots. And the beard. The thick white beard and mustache that hides almost the entirety of Harry’s face aside from those green eyes.

It is those eyes that twinkle with amusement now as Harry pats one knee. “It’s simple,” he says. “You sit on Santa’s lap and tell him what you want for the holidays, and on Christmas morning, your wish will be granted.”

“And Muggle children believe this?” Draco asks dryly. When Harry nods, Draco snorts. “Gullible. Even with magic there is no possible way for a man in a sled to deliver gifts to every child in the world over the course of one night, let alone know exactly what every child or adult might wish to receive.”

“Santa doesn’t know anything unless you sit on his lap and tell him what you want,” Harry points out, patting his own knee again.

One pale eyebrow rises. “You are not Santa.”

Harry grins. “You won’t know until you try.”

Draco’s sigh is an indignant huff. “Fine.” He settles across Harry’s lap, leaning in as Harry’s arms slip around him, holding him close. “I don’t know what I want for Christmas,” he admits quietly. His hand settles against the thick red coat, just over Harry’s heart. “I’ve already received everything I wanted this year. I’ve a home I like living in, I’ve a man I might love…”

“Might?” Harry interrupts.

“Might,” Draco says firmly, wrestling his smile under control. He looks down to hide it when it escapes anyway. “I’ve found you, Potter. I can’t think what else I might want just now.”

“There’s nothing you want.” Harry’s tone is filled with disbelief. “Draco Malfoy—that insufferable, spoiled prick—is satisfied with his lot in life and has no need for anything more.”

“It’s all your fault, Potter.”

“Then maybe I am Santa,” Harry points out. He tilts Draco’s chin up so he can kiss him, long and slow and thorough. “Because it seems like your Christmas wish has already been granted. And I can give you something else on top of that.”

Draco shifts, straddling Harry’s lap as he lets himself fall into the kiss. There is no _might_ about it; Draco loves this man, wholeheartedly. “What is that?” he murmurs against Harry’s mouth, fingers finding the edges of Harry’s coat, pushing beneath the soft red fur.

“A brilliant Christmas shag.”

Draco smiles into the kiss, deepening it. “That’s the sort of holiday gift I can most certainly get behind.”

“Or under.”

“Or under,” Draco agrees. “Do you think Santa might come early this year?”

Harry’s laugh is warm, rumbling through them both. Their clothes and that beard are gone, vanished with a spell, letting them press close together, skin to skin. “I think Santa might come as often as you want.” Harry grins wickedly, hands gripping Draco’s bum as they shift and slide against each other.

Perhaps there is something to this idea of Santa’s lap after all, Draco muses. Or perhaps it’s just _Harry’s_ lap that is magic.

Or perhaps he should just stop thinking and enjoy.

Whatever magic it might be, Draco knows one thing: this will, indeed, be the Christmas where all his wishes are granted. Beginning in this moment, right here, with Harry.


End file.
